chaotix chaos
by the real spyro the dragon
Summary: A G.U.N agent enlists the help of the chaotix detective agency to find and capture Eggman but must first find Fang The Sniper aka Nack The Weasel who is tracking Eggman for reasons only he knows can Vector Espio and charmy find and get Fang/Nack to help them or will he leave them in his dust just wait and find out.
1. Chapter 1

(An off duty G.U.N agent enters his home and turns on the tv)My superiors wont listen and sonic isnt exactly easy to find so what can i do.(He thought to himself)(He notices a commercial)So remember no job is to big or too small for the chaotix detective agency just call the number on your screen.(Charmy Vector and Espios voices said in unison as the commercial faded out)yes thats it!(He exclaimed then picking up the phone and dialing the number)LET ME ANSWER IT LET ME ANSWER IT LET ME ANSWER IT!(Charmy yelled)(He picks up the phone)Hello this is...(Charmy gets cut off by Vector who pulls the phone away from charmy)Hello this is Vector of the chaotix detective agency.(Vector said)HEY NO FAIR LET ME LET ME LET ME.(Charmy said)Stop it Charmy.(Vector said putting his hand over Charmys mouth)(Charmy stings Vector)OW(Vector yelled)(They start fighting)(Espio sighs and picks up the phone)This is Espio of the chaotix detective agency what can i help you with...hmm...ok...i see we will be over there soon to talk about this further.(He hangs up)It looks like we have a case lets get going.(they stop fighting)(1 hour later)Where are they.(The off duty G.U.N agent said to himself)(They walk in)Finally.(The off duty G.U.N agent said)We would've been here sooner if charmy hadn't made us stop for ice cream.(Espio said)so what do you have for us?(Vector asked)Eggman has been unheard from for some time now im convinced hes plotting something so my mission for you is find Eggman and bring him 's your fee?(The off duty G.U.N agent asked)This ones on us(Vector said with fire in his eyes)One more thing.(The off duty G.U.N agent said handing vector a wanted poster)Fang The Sniper aka Nack The Weasel wanted for theft and extortion.(Vector read)What does he have to do with this do you want us to bring him in too?(Espio asked)He may very well be your only lead on Eggman(He said)Why is that?(Charmy asked)I asked him,one day i was investigating a disturbance turns out it was Fang fighting Eggman i was supposed to bring Fang in but instead asked where Eggman was going he said"that's my buisness and mine alone"then he hopped in his hover bike and flew away find him chances are he can take you to Eggman.(He explained)Any ideas on where to find him?(Vector asked)he gave me this before getting in his hover bike.(he said giving vector a buisness card that says Fang the sniper and has a number on the back)This aint no phone number what is this(Vector asked)thats what i want to know.(he said)don't you worry just leave it to us!(Charmy said)right you are charmy we've got this(Espio said)no job is too big for the chaotix detective agency.(Vector said)(they walk out)


	2. Nack is back

Why did you say we'd do this for free?(Espio asked)Simple Eggman isnt gonna be easy to get ahold of so after this is over we can overcharge him,and if he refuses to pay up we can sue him so either way we make more money also he does not know our normal fee so he can't say we overcharged him for this mission.(Vector explained)Seems logical,but now back to the task at hand how are we going to find Eggman?(Espio asked)hmm(Vector grew silent as he started going over the possibilities)Maybe we could ask Tails to go over this number that that G.U.N agent gave us!(Charmy shouted breaking Vectors concentration)CHARMY THAT...is actually a good idea nice job.(Vector said)Then i suggest we get going.(Espio stated)(Vector and Charmy nod in agreement and they leave for Tails workshop)(Tails is busy modifying the tornado)If i reroute the power here it can transform faster but i won't be able to configure it to drop bombs,what should i do?(Tails asked himself but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound the chaaotix approaching)Hey guys what's up?(Tails asked)We could use your help can you figure out what this is.(Espio said handing Tails the number)Looks like a product number give me a second to figure it out.(Tails immediatly starts running the number through his computer)It seems that this number is that of the vase that is going to be on display at the central city museum it is currently being shipped there but why did you...HUH they're gone but why was this so important?(Tails asked himself wondering why they had that number)oh well.(Tails went back to working on the tornado)(meanwhile)(click slide)Come on just a litttle more there we go.(Fang said aiming his sniper rifal at a guard but before he fires one of Espios shurikens strikes his rifal leaving it worthless)Now where are you.(Fang said right before Charmy flys by grabbing his pistol and Vector jumps behind him and grabs his tail his tail leaving him defenseless)What do you want from me?(Fang asked)Where's Eggman?(Espio asked reappearing)If i knew he wouldn't be alive right now.(Fang replied)Why?(Vector asked)He stiffed me i sold him a weapon design,but he never payed up so you can imagine im a little sore about that.(Fang replied)Now if you'll excuse me i have somewhere to be.(Fang drops a flash grenade that blinds everyone but Espio)(Fang jumps on his hoverbike and flies away on it but Espio throws a tracking shuriken at his hoverbike)Is everyone ok?(Espio asked)Yeah(Vector and Charmy replied)I think we should back off for a second so he can lead us to his base.(Espio said)How will that help?(Vector asked)i've been working on a tracking shuriken now we can find him wherever his hoverbike goes.(Espio explained)(They go back to their home after a quick discussion about what they should do)


End file.
